


‘Fagiolino’ geloso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alchimista d'acciaio [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Edward non sa nascondere i suoi sentimenti.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: #1, FullMetal Alchemist, High School! AU:Edward ci aveva provato a non far vedere quanto fosse geloso, ma non ci era riuscito. Non benissimo, almeno.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Fagiolino’ geloso

“Non mi starai dando del nanerottolo, vero?!” gridò Edward.

Envy piegò di lato il capo e mostrò la lingua, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Non vedo cos’altro tu possa essere, fagiolino” rispose.

Edward saltò, il viso trasfigurato dalla rabbia, ricoperto di venuzze pulsanti all’altezza della fronte, ed iniziò a tirare una serie di calci.

Alphonse sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“State di nuovo litigando?” domandò.

“Il fagiolino è geloso”. Scherzò Envy, sulla sua maglietta nera era disegnato un camaleonte verde deforme.

“Con questa fanno tredici! … E poi non sono geloso, semplicemente devi stare lontano da Winry, lei è ‘mia amica’!” sbraitò Edward. Tentò nuovamente con una serie di calci, ma Envy saltellò all’indietro evitando i colpi.

Alphonse si nascose il viso con la mano.

“Se il professore ci scopre, saremo sospesi tutti e tre. Vi ricordo che siamo qui in gita ad Atene per imparare qualcosa” gemette. Un gatto si avvicinò a lui, e miagolando, si strofinò alla sua gamba. “Oh, piccolo… Guardate, lo state spaventando” disse il ragazzino e si piegò, prendendo il micio tra le braccia.

“Non puoi adottarlo! Non possiamo portarlo in aereo!” sbraitò Edward.

“Ora chi è che va contro le regole?” domandò Envy. Scoppiò a ridere, i lunghi capelli neri ricadevano unticci davanti al suo volto affilato.


	2. La proposta di ‘metallo’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.   
Prompt: #2, FMA, Winry/Edward, High School!AU:  
Lo conosceva da anni ma non lo vedeva da tanto tempo. E ora erano di nuovo lì, insieme. Winry non riusciva a crederci.  
Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Not Gonna Die [HD]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOiHBwSRotc

La proposta di ‘metallo’

Lo conosceva da anni ma non lo vedeva da tanto tempo… Ed ora erano di nuovo lì, insieme.

Winry non riusciva a crederci.

S’intrecciò una ciocca di capelli dorati intorno al dito, incapace di alzare lo sguardo, rossa in volto.

Edward non era diventato molto più alto, ma ugualmente era più maturo, muscoloso. Qualcosa era cambiato nel suo sguardo dopo quell’Erasmus, come se fosse partito per militare e non solo per andare in un’altra scuola.

Gli occhi di lui le erano sempre piaciuti, ma non si era mai resa conto di quanto li volesse su di sé. Ora che lui sembrava un uomo e non più un ragazzo, era evidente che le faceva battere il cuore.

Per lui era sempre un’amica? Quella domanda la faceva soffrire profondamente.

“Sai, l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, mi hai salutato al treno. Ti ho fatto piangere” le disse Edward.

Winry scrollò le spalle e fu sincera, dicendogli: “Sapevo che mi saresti mancato”.

“Sai, mi sono promesso, che non ti avrei mai più fatta piangere, se non di gioia” disse Edward. Prese la mano di lei e la guardò in viso. “So che siamo ancora dei ragazzini, ma…”. Sfilò dalla tasca un anello, guardandola con serietà. “… Io voglio sposarti. Non devi rispondermi subito, non devi neanche venire all’altare con me domani. Solo promettimi che, finito il liceo, ci sposeremo”.

Winry lo guardo sconvolta, sembrava che la sua voce fosse volata via come un uccellino che trova la gabbia aperta. Ci mise un po’ a domare il subbuglio di emozioni che galoppava in lei come un puledro impazzito.

“Hai la mia parola” promise semplicemente.

Non aveva mai visto un sorriso così bello increspare le labbra del suo migliore amico.


End file.
